Un effort!
by mangakadu14
Summary: La pièce était insonorisée mais quand on se dirigeait à l'intérieur pour voir ce qui se passait on pouvait entendre des gémissements, des halètements traverser les murs. De la transpiration coulait sur le magnifique corps du jeune Comte Phantomhive qui était âgé d'à peine 13 ans... venez lire la suite ;)


**Mayu-chan :** slt a tousss voila un petit OS pour vous faire patienter d'ici la suite de ''si c'est pour toi, je vivrais'' Puis je l'avais en tête depuis déjà un moment alors voilà et je remercie **Twilight-and-BlackButler**qui a bien voulu me corriger ce chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire

**Bonne lecture**

_**Un effort !**_

La pièce était insonorisée mais quand on se dirigeait à l'intérieur pour voir ce qui se passait on pouvait entendre des gémissements, des halètements traverser les murs. De la transpiration coulait sur le magnifique corps du jeune Comte Phantomhive qui était âgé d'à peine 13 ans, à chaque mouvements, le garçon amenait des essoufflements et des supplications espérant cesser cette torture. Son corps ruisselait le rendant délicieusement beau. Son cœur battait la chamade, il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ce petit tambour qui ne cessait de répandre des battements et des tremblements sur le corps du jeune maître des lieux. Alors que son bourreau observait son œuvre. Comme son jeune maître était beau ainsi et il le serait encore plus après son œuvre accomplie. Mais le jeune maître n'était pas de cet avis, il était rouge écarlate et éreinté par l'effort qu'il avait fourni, il n'attendait qu'une chose, la délivrance. Sebastian, le majordome de ce manoir ne semblait pas être d'accord avec lui, il en voulait encore bien plus, ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Les cheveux du garçon étaient en bataille, éparpillés, voletant, ils étaient humides de sueurs, certaines mèches venaient se coller au front du garçon aux yeux vairons, dont l'un d'un bleu azur et l'autre d'un beau violet. Le majordome vint d'une main repousser les mèches pour dégager ses beaux yeux et ainsi y voir sa légitimité. Le jeune garçon lui envoya un regard suppliant et embué, Sebastian aimait ce regard d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais vu son maître dans une telle position et à ce point démunie. Ciel n'en pouvait plus Sebastian était trop dur, cela devait cesser.

-« Se-Sebastian, Il faut arrêter j-j'en peux plus » Ciel ferma ses yeux, rouge il essaya d'effectuer un autre va et vient seulement il s'arrêta à demi chemin.

-« Allons, Bocchan ce n'est pas si dur, vous pouvez le faire alors faites-le pour moi. Dites-vous que les prochaines fois sera beaucoup moins douloureux, votre corps finira par s'y habituer »

-« Non ! Je veux que ça cesse et il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Il est hors de question que cela se reproduise ah AHHH ENLEVE-MOI CA ! » Ciel commençait à perdre patiente, il était tout proche de ses limites. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il défi son démon aux échec, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que celui-ci accepte et lui propose de rendre le jeu plus intéressant, pourquoi avait-il accepté et surtout pourquoi ce démon de malheur avait-il gagné ?!. Et voilà maintenant dans quelle situation il se trouvait : allongé sur cette plaque dure et froide, tout transpirant avec son majordome qui le regardait, des yeux semblant rire de lui à le faire souffrir le martyr pendant que lui jouissait de la situation.

-« Bocchan… un pari est un pari vous avez perdu maintenant laissez-moi vous aider à vous sentir mieux, je fais pourtant de mon mieux pour que cela vous fasse le moins mal possible » Lui répondit-il avec un faux air triste

-« Non ! Je n'en peux plus ! Enlève-moi ça, j-je Ah ! » Sebastian le força à effectuer un aller venu

-« Bocchan je vous en prie ne voulez-vous pas tenir vos engagements ? Ne voulez-vous pas me faire plaisir… ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec un regard à faire pleurer les anges

-« S-si m-mais je n'en peux plus, s'il te plait, arrête, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser »

-« Faites en encore trois et je vous promets que nous nous en tiendrons à cela »

-« j-je vais essayer mmmh aah ahh » geignit-il

-« Oui aller encore un petit effort, c'est cela ! Ce n'est pas si dur »

Le jeune comte fit un dernier aller venu salvateur et s'affala sur cette plaque froide contre son dos brulant. Sebastian libéra son jeune maître de sa torture en lui fait un sourire.

-« Rappel-moi à l'avenir de ne jamais plus faire de pari avec un démon » S'exclama le jeune maître après avoir reprit son souffle « Jamais je n'ai eu aussi mal de ma vie, je ne recommencerais jamais ! »

-« Oooh vous m'envoyez désolé Bocchan cela dit moi qui comptait abandonner l'idée de vous faire faire du sport je suis plutôt fier de 'notre petit pari ' comme vous dites et très franchement ce n'était pas aussi dur que cela. Vous embellissez les choses, je n'ai fait que vous faire travailler les jambes »

-« C'est bon tais toi ! »

Le jeune garçon se releva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta en ayant une arrière-pensée alors il se retourna vers son majordome

-« Viens me faire prendre mon bain et si tu veux vraiment que je continue le sport tu n'as qu'à en choisir un plus plaisant et agréable je crois que tu en connais pas mal, non ? » lui dit-il avec un sourire narquois et sans demander son reste il partit pour la salle de bain. Son majordome garda ses yeux grand ouverts puis il sourit rapidement, un sourire lubrique y avait pris place « Oh mais cela sera avec plaisir Monsieur » et il partit rejoindre son maître dans la salle d'eau avec des idées pleins la tête, des idées qu'il aimerait beaucoup partager avec son maître. Oh que oui son maître était très intéressant et cela va de soi que son majordome lui apprenne ce qu'il connaissait en sports agréable à pratiquer

Alors ça vous a plus je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer la suite ^^ laissez-moi des reviews Onegai !


End file.
